nupepediafandomcom-20200214-history
New Rochelle (NY) Alumni
New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni was chartered on December 9, 1972; it was the second alumni chapter of the Northeastern Province to be chartered in the post-civil rights era, and the fifth overall in the state of New York. Leadership The board of directors of New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni is comprised of the following officers, who were elected on xxx xx, 2016, and were installed at the subsequent chapter meeting: Meeting Schedule The chapter meets on the third Saturday of every month at the Theodore D. Young Community Center (for brothers only), from September through June. All initiated members of the fraternity are welcomed to attend. The meeting starts at 10:30pm sharp. The dress code, business attire, is strictly enforced. History Early History The seeds of the New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni were sown in the early 1950s when computer giant IBM began recruiting black executives from West Virginia State College, a historically-black college with a strong program in engineering and computer science. By 1972, the migration of affluent blacks from urban centers to Westchester county created an opportunity for establishing a chapter of the fraternity in the suburban enclave of New Rochelle, New York. Charter Members The 13 charter members of New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni were James W. Alexander (Tau, 1949), Milton L. Clay (Tau, 1949), Edward E. Dickerson, III (Tau, 1962), Jefferson Dudley (Xi, 1965), Robert D. Fullenweider (Chi, 1952), George V. Russell (Tau, 1946), Harvey C. Russell (Alpha Upsilon, 1937), Augustus V. Smith (Gamma Nu, 1961), Robert L. Staton (Alpha Kappa, 1958), Joe C. Tibbs (Alpha Pi, 1963), William H. Tibbs, IV (Gamma Xi, 1955), James C. Vereen (Tau, 1946), and Ronald O. Walker (Delta Eta, 1963). Past Polemarchs New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni Past Polemarchs Fraternal Contributions New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni has made significant contributions toward the advancement of the fraternity. Among its membership are several Grand Chapter and Northeastern Province officers. The chapter was also instrumental in establishing Iota Rho (Fordham University, 1979). Notable Achievers * Carl W. Turnipseed (Alpha Iota, 1966) was recruited out of Morgan State University by the Federal Reserve and became the first African American to run a branch office (in Buffalo, New York). He played a key role in converting paper-based financial instruments to electronic form and retired in 2013 as an executive vice president. Turnipseed was the first black to hold that title with the Federal Reserve system. * Gregory H. Williams (Cincinnati OH Alumni, 2011) is an attorney, educator, and author. He was raised as white until age 10, when he learned his true racial identity. His journey is captured in the autobiography, Life on the Color Line, which was published in 1995. Recent History Lineage Programming The chapter develops community service, social action, social and fraternal programming for residents of Westchester County, New York, the Lower Hudson River Valley, and surrounding communities. Among its signature programs are the: * NRW Plains Kappa League (ongoing) * Pre-Thanksgiving Comedy Night (November) * NRW Plains Masquerade Ball (March) * NRW Plains College Scholarship Brunch (June) Organization Chapter Foundation In 19xx, members of New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni established the Lower Hudson Valley Diamond Foundation, a registered 501©3 organization. It serves as the non-profit funding arm for the chapter's annual scholarships and Kappa League youth development programs. Governance New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni is the primary point of contact for fraternity activity at Mercy College, the State University of New York at Purchase, the Westchester campus of Pace University, and the College of Westchester. Contact New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni maintains a public presence on the web and Facebook. If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.